


Haikyuu Smut

by coronamakesmedothings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronamakesmedothings/pseuds/coronamakesmedothings
Summary: Character/CharacterFirst time writing smut
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, various/various
Comments: 14
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time publishing the smut I write, so please don’t judge the first chapters, it will get better with experience


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga
> 
> Oikawa decides to flirt with Suga, pissing off Daichi and Iwaizumi. Angry sex ensues.
> 
> This is not that good, sorry

“Hey, Mr. Refreshing, I forgot how gorgeous you were.” Oikawa said with a flirtatious smirk plastered on his face. 

Suga’s eyes widened, and his cheeks slightly flushed in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. “O-Oikawa-san,”

Daichi turned from Asahi to see this unfolding, and he let out a deep breath, trusting that Suga would tell Oikawa off, but that didn’t happen. 

“Mr. Refreshing, come with me.”

Before Suga could react, Daichi grabbed his hand and glared at Oikawa, who was seconds away from being slapped by Iwaizumi. 

“How about you back off?”

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s hand meet the back of his head, and he flinched in pain. “Sawamura-kun, are you dating him or something?”

Suga flushed, but Daichi’s face remained stoic, anger still bubbling in his chest. “I am. And even if I wasn’t, you back off.”

Daichi pulled Suga into a bathroom, and locked the door, not that Suga noticed. 

“Daichi, why are you so angry?”

He turned his stoic gaze to Suga, who let out a small squeak, and raised his arms in a mock surrender. 

Daichi’s shoes squeaked on the bathroom tile as he began storming towards Suga. Suga began letting out some incoherent babbling, waving his arms around. 

“Why were you letting Oikawa flirt around with you?” Daichi’s voice was deep, making it obvious he was still angry. 

“I-I wasn’t letting him flirt with me. He just walked up to me and started.” Suga pouted, clearly missing Daichi’s point. 

Daichi let out a very deep growl, then pushed Suga against the wall. “From this point on, nobody flirts with you, but me.”

With that, Daichi smashed his chapped lips against Suga’s plump ones. Suga’s eyes widened in surprise, but he tangled his thin fingers in Daichi’s short hair. 

They continued fiercely making out, with Daichi letting his fingers roam around Suga’s smaller body, then stopping on his waist, gripping tightly. 

“D-Daichi..” Suga said through the kiss, his voice barely over a whisper. 

With a large amount of self-control, instead of moving his lips to Suga’s neck, Daichi began kissing and biting on Suga’s collarbone. 

Suga whimpered, and Daichi lost control. He began sucking on Suga’s neck as well, much to the smaller male’s dismay. 

“D-daichi.. People will see..” Suga mumbled, gently pulling against Daichi. 

Daichi ignored his concern, sucking in another bruise. “So let them.”

He pulled off Suga’s jersey, throwing it down to the floor, then began playing with the pink nipples. Suga gasped, then let out a breathy moan. 

Daichi felt his erection pressing tightly against his shorts, and saw Suga’s bulge as well, so he tore off both of their shorts, leaving Suga nude. He then picked up the smaller boy, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“D-daichi.. ahh~” Suga couldn’t finish his sentence without moaning, because Daichi pressed one of his fingers into Suga’s ass. 

“Damn, you’re tight.” Daichi groaned, beginning to thrust his finger. 

Suga felt like his face had burst into flames, and so he hid it in his hands. Daichi ignored it for now, and just continued fingering Suga, adding fingers every so often. 

Eventually, Daichi placed the angry red tip of his dick to Suga’s entrance, and Suga slowly uncovered his burning face. 

“Daichi.. p-please be gentle..”

Daichi’s lust filled eyes softened slightly, and he slowly entered, making Suga grunt in pain. He stilled for a few minutes, partially to let Suga adjust, but he also felt that if he started moving now he would cum that second. 

“Y-you can move..”

Daichi gently thrusted for the first few seconds, bite after feeling Suga‘s warm insides clench down on him, he started pounding into him. 

Suga wanted to scream in pleasure, but he refrained himself from doing so, instead just let out quick moans. ‘This is not gentle.’ He thought, digging his nails into Daichi’s back. 

Daichi grunted, then began stroking Suga’s dick in time with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long for Suga to go over the edge. 

Suga moaned loudly, but Daichi continued thrusting, slowly sending Suga into overstimulation. 

He continued pounding into him, until his thrusts became erratic and quicker, then he released his load into Suga. 

Suga moaned at the feeling of the hot liquid, then he collapsed into Daichi’s arms. He heard Daichi panting in his ear, then felt as Daichi slid his now softening dick out of him. 

Daichi’s thick cum began sliding out of Suga, and he let the smaller boy down. Suga’s legs trembled, barely able to support his weight. 

After they got dressed, and calmed down, Suga turned to Daichi angrily. “Really?”

Daichi seemed scared for a moment, then gave a grin. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I was literally telling Oikawa off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asanoya
> 
> Sorry about these being short

Nishinoya and Asahi had been dating for about six months, and while Noya wanted to take their relationship a step forward, Asahi was hesitant. 

He continuously made excuses such as, “I don’t want to hurt you,” or, “I’m a lot bigger than you.”

Noya was a little fed up with it, so he decided that he was going to take initiative. 

It was a Friday night, after practice, and Noya had invited Asahi over to watch a movie. Asahi, of course, didn’t think anything of it. 

Which brought them to where they are now, watching a shitty cable movie, Noya clinging tightly to Asahi’s arm. 

“Asahi..”

The brunet turned to the shorter male, only to have him crawl onto his lap, and wrap his toned arms around his neck. 

“N-nishinoya.. what a-are you doing?”

Noya looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, “You know what I’m doing.” 

He met their lips in a passionate kiss, and Asahi, very hesitantly, placed his hands on Noya’s hips. 

Noya began grinding on Asahi, so Asahi separated their lips, anxiety laced in his eyes. 

“Nishinoya.. t-that’s.. it’s..”

Noya cupped Asahi’s face, “You trust me, right?”

Asahi seemed slightly surprised by the question, “W-well, yes..”

“And I trust you, and I want to do this.”

Asahi looked away from Noya’s strong gaze, then, with flushed cheeks, “Okay..”

Noya was ecstatic, but he remained calm on the outside in an effort to keep Asahi calm. They returned to kissing, and Noya began slowly unbuttoning Asahi’s shirt. 

Asahi was nude first, and Noya began slowly pumping his semi-hard dick. Asahi pulled away from the kiss again, blushing and slightly moaning. 

To try and stray his mind from the small hand on his dick, Asahi began kissing Noya’s neck, leaving tiny bites here and there. 

Noya undressed himself, then lowered himself down to Asahi’s now completely hard dick. He licked up the underside of it, then swirled his head around the tip. 

Asahi turned crimson, then Noya began bobbing his head, able to fit about three-fourths of Asahi’s length in his mouth. 

He sucked and licked it, until Asahi pulled him off of it, and mumbled something below his breath. 

“What was that?”

Asahi blushed deeper somehow, “I don’t want to cum in your mouth.”

Noya smirked, then sat up, lining up his entrance to Asahi’s throbbing tip. 

“W-wait, don’t I need to p-prepare you?”

“Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’, “I knew this was going to happen, so I took the liberty of doing it myself.”

With that, he slowly slid down onto his dick, stopping when he reached the hilt. It was quite a stretch, much bigger than his fingers. 

“A-are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just give me a second.”

They sat there for a few minutes, and as antsy as Asahi was getting, he didn’t move. Eventually, Noya began picking his hips up, and moving them back down. 

His pace was slow, and he was clearly still adjusting to the size of his boyfriend. After a couple minutes of a snails pace, he looked up, with lidded eyes. 

“A-asahi, you c-can move too..” He mumbled, moving Asahi’s hands to his waist. 

Asahi let out a small ‘okay’, then began moving his hips in time with Noya. Noya began moaning in pleasure, and Asahi let out small grunts. 

“F-faster..” Noya gasped out, his nails beginning to dig into Asahi’s broad shoulders. 

Asahi complied with his boyfriend’s request, and began moving his hips at a faster pace. 

The room eventually was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans, and low grunts. Asahi was pumping Noya’s dick in time with his thrusts, which were becoming erratic. 

“A-asahi, I’m cumming..” Noya said, then let out a very loud moan. 

His seed splattered against both of their chests, and Asahi came inside of Noya. 

They both panted, trying to catch their breath, and Noya looked up with a smile. 

“Wasn’t that fun?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did i just save this as a draft and think i published it? yes, that is exactly what i did. oops

“Kageyama.. ah~”

The room was filled with Hinata’s moans, and it only encouraged Kageyama to go faster. He was pounding into the small male at an erratic pace.

“Hinata.. I’m cumming-“

Kageyama shot up, feeling a throbbing heat in his lower regions. He was in shock. ‘I had a fucking wet dream about Hinata?’ His mind practically screamed. 

He ran into the bathroom and pulled down his shorts to see his dick standing tall. 

“Shit,” He mumbled, beginning to jerk off. 

He imagined Hinata’s lewd face underneath him, and pumped his dick until he came into the toilet. He got really mad, furious even. 

“I just fucking jacked off to the stupid shrimp?”

He got ready for school, and went through the entire day with a pissed off face. He didn’t talk to anyone, he ignored Tsukishima’s smart ass comments, and his tosses were off. 

“Why didn’t you get that?” He shouted towards Hinata, and everyone turned to him in shock. 

Daichi came up from behind him, “Kageyama, that toss was awful, what are you talking about?”

“It was perfectly fine! He should’ve gotten the damn toss!” He shouted, making Daichi drop his concerned act. 

“You need to cool off. Get off the court, now.”

Hell, no matter how pissed off Kageyama was, he wasn’t in any place to say no to Daichi, especially when he was getting angry. 

He didn’t say anything, just stormed out of the gym, taking his stuff with him. He didn’t plan on returning to practice today. 

“Kageyama!”

‘No, not now. Go away!’ He thought, speeding up his steps, his hand gripping his bag tighter. 

“Hey! Kageyama! Stop!”

He felt Hinata grab his arm, trying to get him to stop, or even slow down, but he didn’t. He just continued walking, now also trying to pry Hinata’s small hand off of him. 

“Let go!” He practically growled, yanking his arm again. 

Hinata didn’t back down, “Not until you tell me what is wrong with you!”

He turned around so quickly Hinata thought he may have given himself whiplash. He shoved him into the door of the club room, locking it. 

“You want to know what the hell is wrong with me? You. You’re what’s wrong with me.”

Hinata flushed darkly, “W-what do you mean?”

Kageyama shoved him even harder against the door, “I fucking wake up with a hard ass dick because of your damn face.”

Hinata’s entire face turned crimson, and Kageyama could feel him burning under his skin. 

“W-what?”

Kageyama just ignored him and shoved his lips against Hinata’s feverishly. They continued the passionate kiss, and Kageyama lifted Hinata up, wrapping his short legs around him. 

“Kageyama..”

“Be quiet.”

He trailed kisses down his neck, nibbling behind his ears. He tugged on Hinata’s earlobes with his teeth, then bit down on the juncture on his neck. 

Hinata cried out, but neither of them could tell if it was from pain or pleasure. 

He sat Hinata down on a stool, then pulled down his shorts. He began stroking the slit on his dick, smearing the precum on the tip. 

“K-kageyama, no..”

Kageyama ignored him and took Hinata’s dick in his mouth, bobbing his head. 

When it came to this, Hinata had no stamina, so it took about three minutes of Kageyama blowing him for him to reach his edge. 

“I-I’m.. ahh!” He moaned, shooting his load into Kageyama’s mouth. “D-don’t swallow it..”

He did so anyways, then stood up, wiping the side of his mouth. “Hinata, stand up.”

The small blushing male did as he was told, letting Kageyama turn him around and place him against the wall. 

He kneeled down slightly, then placed his hands on Hinata’s ass, spreading the cheeks. He looked at the small pink hole, then placed his tongue on it. 

“K-kageyama.. t-that’s gross!” 

The dark haired male continued licking the hole, sticking his tongue in it every once in a while. Hinata was moaning, his legs jerking. 

Kageyama went on with this for what Hinata felt like was hours. It was so good, the pleasure was so intoxicating, he never wanted it to end. 

He felt his dick throbbing once more, so he looked down, seeing it had already become hard again. 

“K-kageyama.. please!”

Kageyama smirked against his ass, “Please, what? Hinata, I need a real request.”

“Kageyama, please! Please just put it in!”

Kageyama lifted his head from the smaller boys ass, then pulled down his own shorts. He placed the red tip of his own throbbing erection against the fluttering hole, and slowly pushed it in. 

Hinata groaned in pain, but pushed against Kageyama, not wanting him to stop. 

“Keep going. Don’t stop, just keep going.”

Kageyama looked down at him in slight shock, but did as he was asked. He thrusted in and out, starting at a slower speed. 

Hinata felt a burning sensation, but he found pleasure in the painful stretch. 

“F-faster. Go faster, please!” He practically shouted at Kageyama. 

Kageyama gave a cheeky smirk and did so. He began pounding his hips against Hinata. Hinata cried out in pleasure, clawing at the wall. 

Neither of the boys had that much stamina, since they were so inexperienced and immature, so neither of them lasted long. 

Hinata’s legs were trembling in pleasure, and so Kageyama had to slink his arm under his stomach and held him up. 

He continued his animalistic pace until Hinata released against the wall, and Kageyama came deep in Hinata’s ass. 

They stayed there, panting, before Kageyama pulled out and pulled both of their shorts up. 

“I like you.”

Hinata looked at him in shock, “I-I like you too. I mean, I definitely wouldn’t have let you do that if I didn’t like you.”

Kageyama blushed, “Whatever. Let’s go.”

They wiped up Hinata’s cum from the wall, took their stuff and left. 

—

“What happened?”

Suga was rubbing his fingers against scratches in the paint of the club room wall. 

“I think we all know what happened.” Tsukishima said, a rude smirk on his face. 

Suga blushed, and looked at it again, “Are you serious? In the club room?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if they’re like super ooc, this was almost entirely self indulgent smut

It was a rough practice, the team’s entire bodies aching. Yahaba was the last one in the locker rooms, debating whether or not he should shower. 

He decided it was best, then shot a text to Watari, saying he shouldn’t wait for him. He received an okay in return, so he stripped and got under the steaming water. 

Being Captain was a lot harder than Oikawa had made it seem. The pretty setter had always bounced around and gotten distracted by his fans, making the Captain role seem easy. 

Yahaba had to control his teammates, and now, without Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, the wing spiker, that Oikawa so ‘lovingly’ nicknamed Mad Dog, didn’t see Yahaba as his superior. 

Yahaba tried to clear his mind under the water, but he heard a loud slam come from the other side of the locker room. 

‘What? I was the only one in here.’ He thought, nervous that someone was going to waltz into the showers. 

He didn’t particularly enjoy showering while his teammates were around, so he either didn’t shower in the locker rooms, or waited until everybody had left. 

He tried to ignore the anxiety building up in him, rushing his shower. Just as he had finished washing his hair, and was going to turn off the shower, a calloused hand grabbed his wrist. 

He turned his head ridiculously fast, causing a slight pinch, to which he winced. He looked forward and saw Kyoutani, glaring at him. 

“W-what the hell? Get out of here.” He said, his mind scolding him for stuttering at first. 

Kyoutani stared at him in silence, before returning to his steely glare. “No.”

Yahaba’s heart skipped a beat, then he tried to shove the male out of the shower. Kyoutani seemed unfazed by the attempt, grabbing both of Yabaha’s wrists with one hand. 

He moved his face closer to Yahaba’s, “I’m going to have my way with you,” He said. 

Yahaba didn’t really have the strength to fight Kyoutani, but he still tried. He didn’t know what Kyoutani meant, and sure as hell didn’t want to figure it out. 

“Let go of me.” Yahaba said, his voice slightly strained from his struggling. 

Kyoutani growled deep in his throat, “No.” 

With that, Kyoutani pressed his chapped lips against Yahaba’s soft ones. Yahaba’s eyes widened in shock. 

‘This is what he meant?’ He thought in horror as he slowly figured out what was happening. 

Kyoutani forcefully pushed his tongue into Yahaba’s mouth, roaming the dark cavern. Yahaba tried to bite down on his tongue, but Kyoutani pulled it out before he could. 

“Don’t do that.” He growled harshly, before attacking his throat with bites. 

Yahaba tried to make his mind focus on something else, but all it could think of was the teeth on his neck. Teeth that were leaving behind red and purple bruises. 

Kyoutani breathed heavily before biting down on Yahaba’s shoulder. Hard. Yahaba cried out in pain, trying to shove him off. But, Kyoutani didn’t release until he felt Yahaba’s warm blood on his tongue. 

He looked up at the brown haired male, who now had tears streaming down his face. His face was flushed a bright red in a mix of anger, embarrassment, and pain. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” He tried to shout as he pushed Kyoutani away. “That hurt!”

Kyoutani wiped Yahaba’s blood off his lips, before steadying himself, then approaching him again. 

“Well, now you’re fucking mine.” He growled, and Yahaba’s breath got caught in his throat. 

Kyoutani disappeared from the shower after that, leaving Yahaba to brush his fingers against the bite mark on his shoulder. He winced after seeing his blood rush down the drain, then turned off the water, grabbing his towel. 

‘What the hell was that?’ He thought as he got dressed, after bandaging his shoulder. 

He looked in the mirror and saw that his neck was littered with bruises, definitely from Kyoutani’s bites. He puffed out his cheeks, then grabbed his stuff to hurry home. 

Before he could even exit the gym, Kyoutani slammed him against the wall. 

“Are you kidding me?” He said, trying to pry Kyoutani’s hands away from his shoulders. “Why can’t you just go home?”

Kyoutani leaned in close to Yahaba’s ear, his hot breath making Yahaba shiver, “Because I wasn’t done with you. Now, you take me to your house or I take you on this gym floor.”

Yahaba gulped, knowing that Kyoutani was being deathly serious at that moment. He decided that he would let Kyoutani follow him, but would try to make a mad dash once he was close enough to his house. 

“Let go of me.” He said, walking off the campus, hearing Kyoutani’s pounding footsteps behind him, following closely. 

‘The mad dash thing definitely won’t work.’ He thought after imaging all the possibilities of that plan. 

He shakily unlocked his door, allowing Kyoutani to enter behind him, then locked it again. 

He felt Kyoutani grasp his hips tightly, his breath traveling along his neck, “Anyone home?”

Yahaba shook his head, which received a smirk from Kyoutani. “Good. Now, where’s your bedroom?”

Reluctantly, Yahaba took him down the hall and to his bedroom, where he was immediately thrown onto his mattress. 

“I think this is better place. It’s much more fun to pound someone into a mattress.” Kyoutani said, his voice still in a more growling tone. 

Yahaba felt as Kyoutani practically tore off his clothes, throwing them throughout the previously clean room. Kyoutani continued biting along Yahaba’s neck and collarbone, even tearing off the bandage that covered his bite. 

“You’re an ass.” Yahaba wheezed out, trying to stop the bites. 

Kyoutani pinned Yahaba’s arms above him, then moved down to his pink nipples. He licked his lips before going down on the left one, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. 

Yahaba gasped, trying to wiggle out of the males grasp. His efforts remained fruitless, and Kyoutani continued his attack on his nipples, not stopping until they were bright red and Yahaba cried out whenever they were touched. 

Yahaba’s breath hitched as he felt Kyoutani ready his teeth to bite again. He tried to focus on something else, but cried when he felt a searing pain on his hips. He felt warm liquid seeping on his skin, and figured it was his blood. 

Kyoutani moved down to Yahaba’s hard erection, flicking the tip slightly. “You act as if this is the worst thing to happen to you, and yet you’re hard.”

Kyoutani moved down to Yahaba’s thighs, leaving three more painful bites, only two of them bleeding. He moved back up for a moment, holding his fingers in front of Yahaba’s face. 

“Suck.” He demanded, and Yahaba decided it was best to just listen. 

He sucked on the calloused fingers until they were pulled from his lips and brought down to his ass. He shook his head, “No, no, please, no..”

He knew there was no point in it, since Kyoutani was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. Kyoutani sucked on Yahaba’s thighs as he pushed in two of his slicked fingers. 

Yahaba gasped, finally feeling some pleasure in all of this torture from Kyoutani. Kyoutani seemed to notice this, so he added a third and then a fourth finger, pumping them viciously. 

It took all of Yahaba’s will power not to moan. He didn’t want to give Kyoutani the pleasure of hearing him moan. 

While biting his lip to contain his noises, he felt the fingers remove themselves, then a larger, and hotter thing took their place. 

Kyoutani shoved his entire length into Yahaba without a warning. He expected Yahaba to make some sort of noise of pain, or discomfort, but Yahaba moaned. He fucking moaned. 

Yahaba realized his mistake seconds after it happened, slapping his hand over his mouth. But it was too late, Kyoutani smirked. 

“Oh, so you enjoy this. Fucking slut.” 

He said that, then began aggressively thrusting in and out of Yahaba. Yahaba tried so hard to contain his moans, but it proved to be too much. 

He dropped his hand from his mouth, using it to grip the sheets underneath him. Drool slid out of the corner of his mouth, and moans were bouncing off the walls of the room. 

Kyoutani’s eyes roamed over Yahaba’s body, taking in the bleeding bite marks, the many bruised spots that were slowly turning purple, and he felt his dick twitch. 

Yahaba gasped, “What the hell? Why are you getting fucking harder?”

Kyoutani ignored him, throwing one of the brunet’s legs over his shoulder, setting a more bruising pace. “You’re not going to be able to sit for a week. You won’t be able to walk properly for days.”

The harsh words made Yahaba moan, gripping onto the sheets even harder, his knuckles turning white. 

He felt his untouched dick throb in pleasure, a knot forming deep in his stomach. He went to grip it, but his hand was swatted away violently. 

“You are going to come untouched.” 

Yahaba moaned at the deep growl, feeling the pleasurable knot grow tighter and tighter. Before he knew it, streams of white cum shot out from his dick, covering his chest. 

Kyoutani felt Yahaba tighten around him, but he was nowhere near finishing. 

Yahaba was now entering the uncomfortable world of overstimulation. Tears began running down his face again, “Kyoutani, stop.. Stop.. it’s too much.”

Kyoutani practically snarled, then began ramming into Yahaba even faster and even harder. Yahaba’s moans grew even louder, as did his begging for Kyoutani to cease his movements. 

After a few more minutes of the painful overstimulation, he felt a very warm and thick liquid fill his ass. 

With his eyes still bleary from his tears, he looked up and saw Kyoutani panting, letting Yahaba’s leg slide off his shoulder and onto the mattress. 

To Kyoutani’s surprise, Yahaba pressed his lips to his feverishly. They made out for a few seconds more, then Yahaba fell down, exhausted. 

“Pull out.” He tried to seem intimidating, but failed miserably. 

Kyoutani just shook his head, then plopped down on top of Yahaba. 

“We’ll let nature do that.”

They both passed out, and the next morning, when Yahaba woke up, he almost screamed at the sight of Kyoutani. 

He felt extreme pain and soreness from his ass and thighs, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. Kyoutani wasn’t lying in what he said. 

Yahaba ended up having to skip school that day, which ended up making it worse for him, since Kyoutani went three more rounds. 

He decided to go to school the following day, but had to sit out during practice, a deep blush on his face the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroTsukki
> 
> This is based of a doujinshi I read. So the idea credit goes to the original author of that.
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/cinnamon-macho-kuroo-san-ga-hennandesu/

‘Kuroo-san is acting weird.’ Tsukishima thought, watching the older boy fidget, avoiding eye contact with the blond. 

He took one sip of his tea, internally cringing at the taste of it, then faked drinking it. Kuroo continued to fidget, looking excited at the sight of the cup at Tsukishima’s lips. 

Tsukishima put the cup down, ‘When I went to the bathroom, I thought saw Kuroo-san put something in my tea. Maybe that’s why.’

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Kuroo said, standing up and walking away. 

‘Or maybe not. But, just to be careful..’ He switched their teas, starting to drink Kuroo’s tea, which tasted much better. 

Kuroo came back from the bathroom, downing the switched tea as soon as he saw Tsukishima drink the rest of the one in his hand. Tsukishima finished his shortcake, then turned back to Kuroo, shocked by what he saw. 

The dark haired male was flushed a dark red, practically drooling on himself, mumbling “‘Sukki,” nonstop. Tsukishima tried to stand up and away, but Kuroo grabbed his shirt and yanked him down. 

Kuroo pushed his lips to Tsukishima’s, licking the blond’s closed mouth. “You taste so sweet, ‘Sukki.” Tsukishima tried to pull away, but Kuroo kept a tight grip on him, flipping him over so that he was staring straight at Tsukishima’s clothed ass. 

“Kuroo-san? What are you doing?”

Kuroo giggled, “‘Sukki,” Then pulled down his underwear, “You taste sweet down here, too.”

Tsukishima tried to pull away, but Kuroo pushed his ass back down, starting to suck on Tsukishima’s warm hole. Tsukishima flushed, but made sure not to moan in any way. 

“Kuroo-san, s-stop, ahh!”

Kuroo looked up, his chin slick with drool and a dopey grin on his face, “Hah.. I came.”

“W-what?” Tsukishima stuttered, then Kuroo sat up, pulling down his shorts and spreading his legs. His dick was slick with cum, and the tip was still slowly spurting out thick white liquid. “You don’t have to show me.”

Kuroo moved to his knees, leaning over Tsukishima, licking behind his ears. He then grabbed the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt and tore it all the way down, leaving only a thin strand on the bottom holding the shirt together. 

He began thrusting his hips, slicking up Tsukishima’s thighs and stomach with cum, making the blond make a noise that resembled a sigh. “Kuroo-san, here..”

He grabbed the older male’s dick, placing it at his entrance, then Kuroo pushed in, making both of them groan in pleasure. Kuroo waited only a second before slamming his hips, pushing Tsukishima’s legs over his shoulders. 

Because of his fast pace, it took him only a few minutes pounding into Tsukishima’s tight hole before both he and Tsukishima came. 

“You literally just came.” Tsukishima said shakily, trying to crawl away. 

Kuroo ripped off his shirt, before grabbing Tsukishima by the hips, and pushed himself back inside the tight heat. Tsukishima felt tears run down his face at the much too intense pleasure, clawing at the wood floor. 

“It’s broken.. ‘Sukki,”

Tsukishima panted, his drool starting to make a puddle on the floor, “W-what?”

“My dick! It’s broken. I can’t stop!” The older male cried, once again cumming deep inside Tsukishima. The blond panted, hoping that Kuroo was done, but he felt his dick harden once again. 

Kuroo went four more rounds before passing out on the floor, his dick still standing straight up. Tsukishima pumped it and he came again, but this time it was just clear liquid. 

Kuroo woke up a few hours later, seeing Tsukishima laying on his stomach on the floor, looking at his phone. 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Kuroo rubbed his head, feeling a faint throbbing in his skull, “What happened?”

“You slept for a few hours,” Tsukishima said, “It makes sense considering how much you came.”

Kuroo shot up, searching through his bookcase before pulling out his phone. “Hah!” He opened it, playing a video, which turned out to be a video of the two having sex. 

“Kuroo-san!” Tsukishima practically shouted, trying to grab the phone, flinching at the pain in his lower back and ass. 

‘I can’t stop!’

Kuroo frowned, then went back to the beginning of the video, seeing Tsukishima switch the cups. He gasped, “Tsukki! My secret weapon!”

They both listened to Kuroo’s pathetic cries, then both stared at each other for a moment, Kuroo choosing to delete the video. 

“Don’t try to do that again, Kuroo-san.”


End file.
